Spanish Lessons
by marshmallowfluff25
Summary: What happens when Jesse shows up to help Suze with her Spanish homework? JS OneShot Just some random fluff...


Hey guys! I was just thinking while I was doing my Spanish homework, and I was wishing that I had Jesse to help me! So therefore... a new story! I hope you guys like it, and I'd appreciate it a lot if you guys would review! I like constructive critism and knowing what I did right or wrong. If you loved it tell me, and if you hated it, thats okay too!I tied to make a translation for everything, because I know I hate looking up translations. It probably wouldn't translate right anyway, because I am tall turns to "I am big." And while Jesse probably is... well, that's not what I meant to say. ;) Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Aaarrrggghhh!" I let out a frustrated yell and pushed my Spanish book off of my desk and onto the floor. You know how I said that I took French so I wouldn't have to take Spanish? Well, it turns out that to get into the college I was looking at, Spanish was a requirement. At first, it wasn't so bad, a few "hola's" here and there, and I thought it would be fun to learn Jesse's language anyway. I should've known it was going to be hard, I mean, French was hard and I was glad to get it over with. I should've just taken Spanish in the first place. At the moment, I was working on my Spanish homework, and let me tell you, it wasn't exactly what I would call easy. Which caused me to push my Spanish textbook onto the floor. I was just glad it didn't wake up the whole house, since it was eight thirty and it was pretty quiet.

I was practically banging my head against the wall in frustration. I heard someone materialize in my room and turned around and snapped, "Can't you come back later?" That is, until I saw who it was.

"Querida." Jesse smiled at me, which tripled my heartbeat like always, and add that to the fact that my heart did that little flip-flop that it did whenever Jesse called me querida? Yeah, I was a little flustered.

Which was my excuse for my voice turning into a squeak. "Oh. Oops." My faced burned red. "Sorry Jesse. I thought you- that is, I thought that- I didn't mean you." I finished somewhat sheepishly.

He grinned at me and took a step closer. "Susannah, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong. Well, except for the fact that I just yelled at you because I thought you were just another ghost, which you aren't by the way. Just another ghost I mean. Because you're a special ghost and I didn't mean to yell at-"

He laughed. I love making Jesse laugh. He had a rich laugh, one that burbled from his chest and filled the room. "Relax, Susannah, that's not what I meant." Oh. He probably didn't catch that anyway. I was babbling again. Jesse does that to me.

I smiled innocently at him. "Oh, then what did you mean?"

"Why did you yell?"

Oh that. Figures. "No reason."

"Susannah…" He took another step closer and used that silky, sexy voice he always uses to get what he wants out of me.

I sighed. "Its really nothing Jesse. Just some homework." He took a couple steps closer, but much to my disappointment, he moved past me to look over my shoulder at my Spanish homework.

He shook his head at me and chuckled. "Is this it?"

I gave him a dirty look. "I'd like to see you do it, Mr. Oh-I'm-so-smart!" He gave me an incredulous look and then I blushed ever darker. Oops. He speaks Spanish.

"What I meant was, do you want to help me with it?" I gave him a pleading look and he smiled.

"Of course, querida. Where should we start?"

"Umm… with number uno?" I answered, being a smart aleck like always.

He walked over to my bed and I followed him with my homework. "Let me see." He said, holding out his hand. I sat down and patted the bed next to me. He looked down, but continued standing.

"Come on Jesse. Please? I won't bite." I scooted over, and he gave me a look that told me that that wasn't the reason. "Oh. Well, I'll be on my best behavior." I said, comprehension dawning. He reluctantly sat down, and I handed him my worksheet.

I leaned over, looking at the piece of paper, and he started talking. "Conjugating verbs is actually pretty easy once you get the hang of it." I snorted, and he gave me a disapproving look.

"What? Well, for you! You've spoken Spanish your whole life."

He ignored me, and continued as if I hadn't said anything. "For ar verbs, the yo, or I form is when you take off the ar and replace it with an o." He showed me an example and I followed his example. The first two or three words were changed easily with his help. The fourth word, however, gave me trouble. "Jesse." I said, pulling his eyes off of my face and to my paper.

"Hmmm?" He asked, raising the eyebrow with the scar in it.

"What if it ends in er?" I asked, feeling stupid. I mean, what sixteen-year old girl asks for help with Spanish from a hot Latino ghost that she could just as easily be making out with?

He answered calmly, not as if he thought I was stupid at all. "You change the er to an o as well."

"Oh. Okay." Once I got past the yo forms, I went on to the ellos and ellas forms. "What now?"

He was staring over my shoulder and answered and gave me more examples. Once he finished explaining, I flew through the rest of the work sheet. "Check it?" I asked him, smiling. I felt very proud of myself, even if it had taken me an hour or so. He read over it, and nodded.

"They're all right, _querida_." My smile got even wider.

"My turn to teach." He raised an eyebrow at my proposal, and smiled amusedly.

"I'm going to teach you French." I said. He chuckled.

"Okay, Susannah. Teach away." He leaned back on my bed and I swatted his shoulder playfully.

"You have to pay attention." He grinned, but sat up.

"Okay," I said satisfied. "I'm going to teach you a few words. Repeat after me." He nodded. "_Mon nom est _Jesse." I said, pronouncing each word slowly and carefully.

He did as I asked. "What's that mean?"

"It means my name is Jesse."

"Okay."

"_Mon amie est_ Susannah."

"_Mon amie est_ Susannah."

"That means my girlfriend is Susannah."

"Oh?" He asked.

"_Si_!" I laughed, but he just smiled at me, waiting patiently.

I thought for a moment. "_Je suis très grand._"

"_Je suis très grand._" He repeated.

"I'm very tall." He nodded to show he understood.

"_Et très bon regarder._" I grinned.

"_Et très bon regarder._" When I didn't tell him what it meant, he raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

I blushed. "Nothing."

"Susannah, what do you have me saying?" He asked, good-naturedly.

I covered my face with a pillow. "Nothing." I answered, my voice muffled. Nut a second later, I started shrieking, because Jesse had found a very ticklish spot on my stomach. And he knew it too!

"Fine!" I gasped, shaking with laughter. "It means I am very good looking!" I swatted his hands away and he smirked.

"Really now? So you think I'm _guapo_? Good looking?"

I nodded, afraid he was going to start tickling me again.

"Well, _usted es muy hermoso._"

"Good, I hope." I looked at him questioningly.

"Of course. It means you are very beautiful." I blushed and he smiled. I laid my head on his chest and thought hard.

"_Je vous aime_ Jesse." Before he asked, I translated. "I love you Jesse."

"_Te amo más, querida. Usted es mi todo._ I love you more _querida_. You are my everything." My heart soared and I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Of course Susannah." He looked surprised. I had known, but it was the first time he had ever voiced it out loud. It was perfect. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he placed his on my hips.

"_Te amo, _Jesse." I said, using the little Spanish I knew before switching languages. "_Pouvons-nous faire hors maintenant?_"

"Of course we can make out, Susannah." I looked up at him, surprised.

"How-?"

He cut me off. "Your French book is on your bookshelf. I've looked over it a few times."

He laughed that laugh again, and after getting over my shock, I joined in. By the time I stopped I had tears running down my face.

"You _secousse_." I said.

"Jerk?" He smiled. "I love you Susannah."

I would have replied but his lips covered my own so that I couldn't reply. But after a while, when we stopped for air I leaned against his hard chest, sitting in his lap. "And Jesse?" I said.

"Yes, _querida_?"

"I love you more." And to shut him up, I kissed him.

When he pulled away and I was on his chest again, he answered me. "Whatever you say Susannah." He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep, content in his warm embrace.

------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked! Remember to tell me what you think...


End file.
